


Tricorn

by Xazz



Series: Tricorn [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Baby, Cute, Draenei, Gen, Mage, Mutation, Paladin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: When Ts’ana finds out her fellow paladin had another child you’d think it’d be cause for a celebration. Instead the parents are terrified of what anyone will think of their new, strange, child. Ts’ana thinks they’re rather cute.
Series: Tricorn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981958
Kudos: 2





	Tricorn

**Author's Note:**

> I’m playing WoW again. Now that Blizz made it reasonable to level a character and get allied characters I made a Lightforged pally! Ayyyyye!!

Ts’ana came home worn and achy. Her thick armor scuffed and damaged. The ravagers out on the edges of Azuremyst were being especially violent today. No casualties but if Ts’ana hadn’t been there there probably would have been some series injuries. But the Light was with her and there were few wounds that could stand in the way of a Paladin of the Light. So everyone came home with only some scuffed armor and some tangled hair, maybe some roughed up horns.

Munah trudged next to her. He was also exhausted, his black hair disheveled, dried blood on his nearly white, ice blue, skin was stark on his cheek. “I hate ravagers. Why did we bring them from Draenor?” He groaned.

“Because we wanted to lose nothing from Draenor,” Ts’ana said, exhausted but keeping her voice up. Munah needed it. He was so easy to get disheartened.

“I suppose,” Munah sighed. Ts’ana was seeing him back to his main quarters he had with his family. She’d promised Pali she’d bring Munah home personally. She was a nervous sort, especially recently, and more so than usual.“Blessed for your Light, Ts’ana, I can go from here,” he said after they got to the door.

“Of course. I am always your better half,” she joked and knocked her shoulder against his. He responded by banging his horns against hers. “Careful, I can and will beat you in Jed’jin if you keep this up,” she teased him.

“Pft, it’s unofficial,” he said.

She snorted. “Yes, of course.” Because despite everything Jed’jin was still for males only. At least officially. That didn’t mean she didn’t see little girls butting heads against each other or even ‘unofficial’ female Jed’jin matches between members of the militia with women or men and women.

The door opened. “We will see you tomorrow,” Munah said, opening the door. As soon as he did he jumped because there was the sound of screaming. A baby crying.

“What’s that?” Ts’ana asked, brow furrowed.

“Oh— nothing,” he lied.

“Don’t lie in view of the Light,” Ts’ana scolded him. “You didn’t tell me Pali was pregnant,” she scolded him.

“Ah- well-

“You’re going to invite me in, aren’t you?” She bullied him into it.

“Uh— I guess,” he wilted and nodded. He allowed Ts’ana in. “P-Pali, I’m home,” he called.

“I’m here,” she yelled back.

“I— uh— I brought Ts’ana. Is the baby okay?” Munah called.

The crying abruptly stopped. “Yes. She’s fine. It’s fine,” Pali said, sounding anxious and almost frantic.

Ts’ana went into the rooms. Their two sons, Volan and Adhul, were doing some sort of book work. Either for classes or just on their own because their parents wanted them to. They noticed her and said hello, Volan waving. She smiled and waved back.

Pali was in her office, which was barely more than a closet here in the Exodar. It was where she kept all her magical objects of benign or dangerous origin. The more dangerous ones were up on the top shelf.

She was sitting on a stool at the table with a small Draenei on the table, supported by her hand.Not a newborn by any stretch and looked a few years old, having started to grow her horns and her hooves had already started to split. Pali looked up, her yellow eyes wide and nervous. “Pali,” Ts’ana said in greeting.

“Ah, Ts’ana, ah— what a pleasant surprise. I didn’t expect you,” Pali said nervously.

“Is everything alright with your little one? We heard crying,” she said.

“Oh, yes. I was cleaning her hooves and it was scratchy and she started crying.”

Ts’ana looked around the little office. There were no implements to indicate a hoof cleaning. Why would Pali lie? “I see. You didn’t tell me you had another child.” She stepped inside and Pali pulled the baby closer to her.

“Well you’ve been gone so it stands to reason you might not know,” Pali said.

“True,” she frowned. Until a few months ago she’d been helping on the mainland with the horrific fallout from Deathwing’s assault. Because of Azuremyst’s size it had been overlooked. But that didn’t explain how there was a small child. Munah had been with her most of the time. And he’d never mentioned Pali was pregnant, or that they had a child.

She felt sort of slighted she hadn’t been informed honestly. She was like an aunt to the boys. Not like many of their family had made it off Draenor successfully.

“Did you need something?”

“I heard your child crying and wanted to make sure everything was alight. You don’t have to hide them,” she teased gently. “I might be a Paladin but my hands are gentle."

Pali hesitated. "I know," she said. "She's just... she's just different."

"Heh, nothing will be as different as what I've seen out beyond the Exodar," Ts'ana assured her.

"Well..." and Pali gave him. Ts'ana had that effect on people, especially Draenei. It was difficult to say no to one of the best Paladins in the Exodar. Carefully, like she was afraid Ts'ana would screech away, she revealed the little blubbering baby who clearly had silence cast on it to stop its crying.

Ts'ana blinked. The child was... different. Her skin was so dark, nearly black. And her hair was the color of pure starlight. She had little nubs for the start of horns that would curl out to the side as she got older but that wasn't very striking. What was was the nub starting to poke out from the middle of her forehead. A third horn. Ts'ana had never heard of a Draenei with a third horn.

"She's different," Pali said and pulled the baby close again, worry stricken across her face.

"There's nothing wrong with different," Ts'ana said slowly. "May I see her?"

Pali hesitated and she saw her look over Ts'ana's shoulder at Munah standing behind her. Something was going on here but she didn't know what. They were oddly protective of their strange child. She'd never seen them this protective of the boys. Then she nodded. Ts'ana shook off a gauntlet and yanked off the other to accept the child.

She was so small and light in her hands. She weighed practically nothing really. She was still blubbering. "What's so sad?" she cooed, bouncing her a little. "There's no need to be sad."

"Her hooves are sensitive," Pali said, reaching out slightly as if to take her back but thinking better of it.

"Oh are they?" she asked the baby. "What's her name?"

"Nanori," Pali said.

"Heh. A cute name. For a cute girl. Don't be sad Nanori," and she closed her eyes to be filled with a radiant Light. The mark of the Naaru burned briefly in the air before her before it dimmed. When she opened her eyes Nanori was no longer crying but staring at where the mark had been. She reached a fat hand up to grab where it had been. "She's got beautiful eyes," Ts'ana said. Nanori's eyes were pink. She'd never seen a Draenei with pink eyes before. Or one with nearly black skin. Or one with a third horn.

"Yes. She does," Pali said, swallowing.

"Do you want to see the Light again, Nanori?" she cooed andclosed her eyes briefly to fill herself with Light. Nanori tried to snatch at the mark and Ts'ana laughed. "Sorry, little one. It is just the Light. You'll have your own mark someday." She looked back at Munah, "You didn't tell me you had a daughter," she said accusingly.

"It is.... a recent development," he said, making a long face.

"Not so recent. She's a big girl. Aren't you?" she asked Nanori who was just staring at her in wonder. "Oh, Pali take that silence off the poor thing," she tutted.

"Oh, yes, right," and she made a motion with her hand.

"Peep peep," Nanori said, still reaching for Ts'ana's forehead where the mark had been.

Ts'ana giggled. "Yes. You'll get your own mark soon and can peep peep all you want," she said.

Nanori looked at her with her pink eyes and chubby cheeks. Then she twisted around to look at Pali, "Ommy ommy," she reached for her and Pali looked so relieved to take Nanori back.

"She's very sweet," Ts'ana said, not a bit wistfully. Her child and husband had never made it off Argos and she'd never had it in her to try again in Draenor, and certainly not here in Azeroth.

"She is," Pali said, holding Nanori. Nanori was still looking at Ts'ana with her big pink eyed. "We'd appreciate if you didn't talk about her."

"No? Why not?"

"It's... complicated."

Ts'ana looked around in confusion. "Okay? You can tell me, Pali. I am a champion of the Light. You don't need to worry about me."

"It isn't you now I'm worried about Ts'ana. It's everyone else. And she is... very different. You know some would find her an offense to the Light."

Ts'ana sighed. She did know. "Yes. Of course. I'm glad it was nothing." She looked behind her, Munah was still standing there, he had his hand casually on his great sword. What in the world? By the Light there was something suspicious here about that child but she didn't know what. She'd get Munah wasted and ask him about it later. He could never keep a secret from her. "I'll be off then. See you tomorrow, Munah," and she grabbed her gauntlets. Munah saw her out, nodded in respect and closed the door.

How odd.


End file.
